Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a connector, and more specifically relates to a connector having a power pin.
Description of Related Art
Recently, along with the daily development of industrial technologies, portable electronic devices such as notebook computer (NB), tablet computer, and smart phone, etc., are frequently used in everyday life. Types and functions of the portable electronic devices are increasingly diversified, and the portable electronic devices are more popular due to their convenience and practicality. The portable electronic devices are generally designed with I/O connector to recharge or to connect to other external devices.
If the external conductive substances (such as cotton containing water) are accumulated at the connector to cause unexpected conduction to be generated between the metal enhancing plate and the power pin of the connector, then the pins will generate heat to melt the connector when charging, so as to result in malfunction of the connector or to scald the user. Therefore, how to prevent unexpected conduction from being generated between the metal enhancing plate and the power pin of the connector is an important issue in designing the connector of the portable electronic devices.